Finding A Family She Belongs With
by Pricat
Summary: A young girl from another world is a Vocaloid but is in a lab but with the help of Haku, finds her way to the Vocaloid house and learns abour family and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding A Family She Belongs With**

**A/N This is a Vocaloid fic that was inspired by my best friend Inyunaruto365's fic Sake and Tuna but this was inspired to create a Vocaloid who isn't an android like the other Vocaloids but is from the Digital World but is kept in a lab where they study her day and night which she hates but wants to be free until she goes out of the lab for a while but meets Haku and learns that she's a Vocaloid but not alone as she meets Haku's friends or Family as she calls it but learns about friendship and about her powers.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was midnight in Osaka and in a lab, a doctor had been studying a young girl that had came from another world but sensed she was a Vocaloid but was unlike any Vocaloid he'd seen but he was trying to make her forget that she came from another world or that she was a Vocaloid as he knew she'd try to escape but noticed she was asleep right now in the study room but he'd made it look like an normal thirteen year old girl's room but was studying her brain waves but hoped she couldn't sense that but he was surprised that she wasn't an android like those other Vocaloids but had exceptional DNA and powers but they were connected to her feelings but also peaked when she was listening to music.

He sensed that she would need to be kept away from those other Vocaloids or they would take her away.

He sighed as he left her to dream but went to bed himself.

But the next morning the young girl stirred as the first few rays of sunlight shone into her bedroom as her golden eyes opened as she got dressed and tied up her long light green hair into a braid as she hummed a strange tune as her eyes glowed with green light as her hair tied itself into a braid as her eyes stopped glowing but she decided to go out and explore before the doctors woke up and tried to keep her in here.

She hated that because she knew she wanted to be free and make friends in this strange world.

"_They don't understand I need to be with other kids." _she thought.

She then used her powers to leave this place where doctors were always studying her like a science project.

* * *

Haku sighed as she was walking from the grocery store with bags of groceries for the Vocaloid house but hoped the others were okay while she was gone but then heard the scream of help as a girl with a light green braid was cornered by some punks that bothered her and the other Vocaloids because they were super androids but fit into the town because not a lot of people knew this but Haku was angry as she decided to help her but the punks laughed as they saw Haku but the strange girl felt as if he knew the girl with the long blue pigtails from somewhere but couldn't remember since entering the lab but Haku then saw the girl's eyes glow with green light as powerful energy emitted from her making her hover in the air but the punks were scared as they ran off but Haku was in awe.

"_Yes another Vocaloid!"_ she thought happily.

She watched as the girl's eyes stopped glowing as she landed safely on the ground on her feet but was in awe at the blue haired girl.

"You're a Vocaloid just like me." Haku said softly.

The green haired girl was confused because she'd heard one of the doctor's in the lab say that but was curious.

"Umm....... what's a Vocaloid?

Who're you?" she asked the girl.

Haku smiled shyly st the girl's question but understood seeing the dog tag around the girl's neck along with a strange necklace but it looked pretty to her.

"A Vocaloid is somebody special.

We can do things others can't.

Didn't your Mom or Dad tell you?

I'm Haku." she answered.

The girl's golden eyes were full of sadness as she remembered her mother leaving her at a shelter at the age of six but she'd loved her even though she had powers and was different but very bright and smart.

"M-My parents left me.

I was found by a doctor but he doesn't act like a father.

I'm just a lab rat to him.

I'm Kerai.

I wish I could have an normal family who likes me and not be trapped in a lab all day.

I wish I had your life and freedom Haku." she answered crying.

Haku understood how it sucked to be in a lab being studied and a prisoner until the other Vocaloids found and freed her.

She then had an idea.

"Kerai how would you like to not be a lab rat anymore?" she said.

Kerai's eyes were wide in surprise at this.

"Y-You'd let me be one of you and join your family?" she asked.

Haku nodded.

"Take my hand Kerai.

Then we can get out of here." she told her.

She was about to take Haku's hand but saw the doctors show up but Haku noticed they looked worried but the Vocaloid knew they were only worried about losing their lab rat but saw fear in Kerai's eyes..

She watched as the car drove away from the alley...........


	2. Helping Her Escape

**Finding A Family She Belongs With**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Luka wondered why Haku was so quiet after returning to the Vocaloid house but had no idea about Kerai but she didn't want to talk about it as she ate but he and the other Vocaloids wondered what was bothering her.

"Do you remember when you guys found me in that lab and saved me?" she asked as Luka sighed knowing that but wondered why.

"I-I met this girl named Kerai with powers.

I helped her fight off those annoying punks that bother us but she scared them away with her powers.

She's one of us.

She's being imprisoned in a lab." she answered as he understood.

Luka had a feeling she wanted to save this strange Vocaloid but knew that it could be risky but she had to do it as she knew how being a lab rat wasn'y right.

She hoped that Kerai was okay.

* * *

Kerai was sad as she was back in the study room that was her bedroom but knew the doctors were mad at her for running off but wondered why because she just wanted to be an normal teen and have friends but the doctors told her that wasn't possible as she was special but she didn't want to be but thought about what Haku had told her about being a Vocaloid and that she wasn't alone but wondered why the doctors wanted to study her because of her powers but she didn't want to but her thoughts were broken as she saw one of the doctors enter the room but Kerai wondered what he wanted but had a feeling it was another game they'd created but was a test to see how her powers worked but Kerai hated those tests as she followed him to the lecture room.

She saw a huge robot lunge at her but Kerai was nervous as the doctors were watching but she was scared as fear washed through her as her eyes glowed with their usual green light but the doctors were hoping she would use her powers to do something to the robot but the young girl was shivering.

"_Nomas._

_Lab rat nomas._

_Want to be free like Haku!"_ she thought as tears fell.

Suddenly the doctors heard warning sounds as the room began to shake as computers fizzled and blew up all around but Kerai was surrounded in a ball of green energy that was protecting her from the danger that was happening but Dr Kuga was scared as Kerai was unleashing her anger but restrained her as she got tired and fell to her knees as her hair fell over her eyes.

"No More, no more......." she said falling asleep as everything went dark.

Dr Kuga was nervous approaching the young girl but the other doctors had put her in shackles that repressed her powers but locked her in the study room as he figured out what to do with her..........

* * *

Later that night Kerai woke up but had a strange dream about the Digital World but they had told her that a dark Vocaloid was in Earth but she had to stop it but they didn't tell her who it was but she had a feeling it was in the lab but remembered that she'd gotten upset and her powers had gotten uncontrollable but she'd calmed down but was scared as she noticed the shackles on her arms but was feeling tired as she heard sounds of arguing but it was the doctors but she wondered what was wrong but saw somebody enter the room but gasped seeing it was Haku but wondered what she was doing.

"W-What're you doing here?

This is dangerous.

The doctors could hurt you." she said as the shackles broke.

Haku then helped her out of the room but hoped Luka was keeping the doctors occupied while she was sneaking Kerai out but hoped nothing bad would happen to Luka since he was her best friend and confidant.

She then snuck out with Kerai but didn't see Luka but he joined them but was nervous as they left the lab where Kerai had been trapped most of her life but a doctor saw them leave but ran to tell Dr Kuga........


	3. Arriving At the Vocaloid House

**Finding A Family She Belongs With**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Kerai was nervous as she went with Haku and Luka to the Vocaloid house but Luka reassured her that there was nothing to be worried about but Haku understood but loved Luka for that fact that he liked helping others as they entered the house but realised the other Vocaloids weren't around except for Kaito but she was surprised to see Kerai but the light green haired girl was nervous at seeing her.

"So this is the kid you were talking about?

She seems cute." she said as Luka understood.

He then realised Kerai was hungry as she hadn't eaten in a long while but that was okay as Haku had an idea as she decided to make a fried tuna sandwich but Luka smiled as Kaito went with her into the kitchen.

He had a feeling Kaito didn't trust Kerai but would come around in time.

* * *

"Are you sure that Kerai kid is one of us Haku?" Kaito asked Haku as they were in the kitchen.

Haku wondered what she meant as she was making a fried tuna sandwich for Kerai knowing she was hungry but was worried knowing that the light green haired girl might be nervous to show the others her powers but hoped she would in time as she heard humming come from the living room as Kerai was exploring the house but Haku understood as she followed her outside but found Kerai on the sofa humming some strange song as she joined her but saw her begin to eat.

"That song you're humming is beauitful.

Where did you hear it?" she asked her.

"From my mother.

She sang it to me every night as I fell asleep.

It helped me feel safe when I was afraid like now." she answered softly.

"You're afraid of the others not liking you, right?" she asked.

Kerai nodded as she finished eating the sandwich as her eyes glowed with green light as things hovered and floated around her as Haku watched in awe.

But they stopped as she saw Kaito enter the room.

But Kerai left them alone as Luka was showing her where she was going to stay.

She liked the room as her eyes glowed with green light filling the room and changing it to make her feel more at home but she was tired as she fell to her knees but climbed onto the bed as her eyes closed in sleep.

He was amazed leaving the room........

* * *

Dr Kuga was angry as he'd found out how Kerai had escaped from the lab but was determined to get her back because he came from the Digital World but was the dark Vocaloid that the Digital World had told Kerai about but had taken on the form of a human to live in this world but wanted Kerai for himself and had wanted her to be his servant but had hated her being taken by Haku and Luka but would come after her no matter what as he told his henchmen to search gor her.

He hoped that Kerai wouldn't cause any problems........

* * *

Kerai woke up later but found Luka beside her sitting on her bed but she wondered what he was doing here but he'd been worried for her after seeing what she could do and being tired but was relieved she'd woken up at last but was curious as she felt him hug her but pulled away but he understood as he knew she'd been alone in that lab for too long.

"Sorry about that.

I was worried about you.

Does that always happen to you?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"Do you hate me for being different?" she asked.

Luka was shocked hearing her say that.

"Don't ever say that about yourself Kerai!

You're awesome.

I know the doctors in the lab didn't see things that way but you belong here.

I know it." he reassured her hugging her.

She smiled at that.

"Thanks Luka." she answered smiling.

This felt like home to her.........


End file.
